


I love you, Mash

by Gandr



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandr/pseuds/Gandr
Summary: Upset at learning the fate of the first friend he made at Chaldea, our Protagonist finds himself confessing his love for his Kouhai





	I love you, Mash

Life has so many inconsistencies, so many uncertainties, so many unpredictabilities. That's why when you have something that's consistent, something that's always there for no matter what, you cherish it, don't you? Especially when it's a dear friend who's been your rock multiple times, someone you would have given up and lost yourself without them. That might be why, when I learned the truth about someone important to me I momentarily lost my cool, some would call it 'seeing red' and blamed the situation on a man who had nothing to do with any of it and was likely just as upset as I was.

**"As it stands now, Mash Kyrielight has, at best, less than two years to live."**

I don't remember doing it, but as soon as those words left his mouth, the words cementing a cruel fate into reality. I was angry, I yelled at him, asked him how he thought this was okay, how was it fair that she gets dealt the worst possible hand in life? That there was nothing anyone could do for her, so we just smile and act like nothing is wrong? I didn't say anything more before storming out of the room, not noticing that I had passed by her on my way out. Of course, I felt rather guilty about taking my anger out on Dr. Roman, and I planned to apologize to him as soon as I calmed down. It wasn't his fault, he has nothing to do with any of this. I'm sure it was tearing him up inside too.

Before I could do so, as I lay in my room, the intercom buzzed, and a familiar, soft, gentle voice came on the speaker.

"Senpai? Are you in there?"

It was Mash. It seems she gave me some time to cool off before coming to talk to me, and I felt even worse about it, feeling the implication that I would go off on her as well; something I would rather jump into Chaldeas itself than ever do.

I got up, pressing the button for the automatic sliding door. She stood there, the same soft, sweet smile on her face, as it had always been. Somehow, it made the sorrow I felt in my heart heavier, but I pushed it aside; this isn't about me right now. Mash opened her mouth to speak, but she wasn't able to do anything but give a small, surprised squeak as I suddenly embraced her.

"S-Senpai?" She spoke, offering no resistance to the action, but still seemed confused, "Senpai, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"..." I felt a lump in my throat as I tried to think of the words to say to her, swallowing, "...I just..." This was so much harder than I thought, it's like the words wouldn't come, "I'm scared. The thought of losing you...it fills me with this fear that I don't fully understand."

I didn't notice the tears rolling down my cheeks, Mash did. I knew this because her fingers wiped them away, and as I looked down I could see that she too had a look of...somberness in her eyes. Wiping them away, I shut the door as she stepped inside, sitting down on my bed next to me. When you're charged with saving human history, you have to acknowledge that you might lose people; friends and allies, people you care about. Yet, being faced with this fact was like being punched in the face by Heracles himself.

We sat there in silence for a moment, my hand on hers, squeezing it tightly. I felt a little selfish; this wasn't news to her. Surely she's known about her fate for a very long time, possibly from the beginning. Was I even entitled to be this upset when the person in question had accepted it?

"I'm sorry," I spoke, not quite whispering, but still quiet, "I'm sorry I lost my composure back there, it was unbecoming of me."

My words were met with...a giggle. I looked over, and with her free hand, Mash was covering her mouth a little as she giggled, "S-Sorry, Senpai. I don't mean to laugh at you. It's just. well, you've always worn your heart on your sleeve. You're an easy man to read sometimes, and you charge into situations without thinking a lot too."

I was a bit embarrassed to be, well, called out like that, but it put my mind more at ease to hear her giggle like this, "I mean, I don't mean to, my body just kinda moves without my input sometimes." I tried defending myself, but she had a point, "Mash...I...you're...really important to me. Maybe the most important person in Chaldea. Not just as a Demi-Servant, but as...as someone I confide in, someone who's always with me and supporting me. You're like, my best friend, really."

Mash's face was turned away, but I could tell her cheeks were red from all the praise being given to her, there were even the hints of a smile. I wasn't sure how to proceed, but she turned back, purple eyes seeming to sparkle as she scooted closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Senpai, I'm happy. I'm happy I've become such an important and reliable person to you. Um, I don't really know how to express this yet, but...I'm happy when I'm with you, it's like I know things will be okay because you always think of something. You're the most reliable person I know," She squeezed my hand as she spoke, gently caressing my fingers, "No one's cared this much about me, other than the Doctor and DaVinci. it's...nice."

I don't know why this next phrase passed my lips, but it happened without thought.

_**"I love you."** _

Mash was right, I really do act without thinking sometimes, and I felt her suddenly jolt a little when those words left my mouth. Heart racing in my chest, I waited for her response, thinking about potential outcomes. It wasn't a lie, maybe something I pushed to the side and didn't realize but these feelings were genuine.

"...C-Can you say it again, Senpai? Please?" Her head rested on my shoulder again, more earnest this time, as if she wanted to be as close as possible to me at this moment.

I nodded, turning my head to look at her this time, noticing that she was looking up at me. I sat there, transfixed on her gaze for a moment; a brilliant purple gaze set behind glasses. After what seemed like forever, I uttered those words again, "I love you," and again, with more confidence, "Mash, I love you."

Our faces drew closer and closer to one another as I spoke until her breath was on my lips; she was so close I could almost feel how warm and soft her lips were. Her hand resting on my shoulder, and mine caressing her hair, our lips met. Tender and sweet, the kiss seemed to convey the feelings I carried for her. As I pulled away, I could swear I felt her pull me back, but only for a moment before breaking away.

It was only a brief moment before our lips met again, this time she was more forceful, insistent, almost hungry for affections. Affections I was more than happy to give her in spades. My heart was pounding in my chest, my excitement increasing when I heard a soft, muffled moan coming from my Kouhai. Her fingers clung to my shirt, pulling at the zipper, her lips parting as her tongue gently moved against mine, her fingers successfully unzipping my shirt and sliding it off.

In turn, her grey and the white hoodie was slipped off, dropped to the floor, her fingers tugging at the black undershirt I still had on. The kiss breaking again, I stood up for a moment, pulling it off, and I could feel her eyes studying my bare body.

"Senpai...I love you too." She finally spoke, though the confirmation was already given by how assertive her kisses were a moment ago. I stepped to sit down, but she put her hand on my stomach, her face red as she moved it down, placing it directly over my crotch. It was then I realized that throughout our passionate kissing, I had become...excited, in more ways than one. It wasn't long before I was exposed, her slender fingers stroking and caressing me, her lips tantalizingly close to the tip, "I-It's okay, Senpai. I know what to do."

I figured I would ask later how she learned about this, her tongue running up and down my shaft, watching her take me into her mouth, watching her take more and more until she had most of me in her mouth. I let out a soft moan; her mouth was so warm, it was better than I had thought it would be. She began to move her head, slowly at first before building up a quicker pace as she got used to having me in her mouth. My soft moans only seemed to encourage her, as she started moving faster, occasionally looking up at me.

"Mash..." I rested my hands on her head, gently thrusting forward as she moved, encouraged by the soft moans sounds of her efforts, "God, this feels really good." I began thrusting a little harder, and she backed off a little bit as well, seemingly letting me take control. I began to thrust faster into her mouth, her hands resting on my thighs as she faithfully did her best. I could feel it coming; as soon as I started using her mouth I could feel it welling up.

"H-Here it comes, Mash." All she could do to signal an "ok" to me was a slight nod as I released, emptying myself into her mouth, making sure I was done before sliding out. She closed her eyes and swallowed, wiping her mouth.

"Senpai," Mash was already pulling her tie free from her neck, reaching behind her to unzip her clothing before sliding it off. I could feel my face burning as I watched, her nearly bare body in front of me, watching her slide off her tights, "I want you, Senpai. Please."

Smiling softly, I sat back down, lips at her neck as I reached around, fumbling with her bra for only a moment before hearing that satisfying 'click' as it loosened and was tossed away. They were warm, soft, and almost too big to fit into my hand as I gave one a gentle squeeze, hearing her moan slightly as my fingers gently tugged on her nipple. Shifting our positions, Mash lay on her back, moaning as my lips gently sucked at her nipples, tugging on them with my teeth every so often.

"S-Senpai," Her voice was shaky, mixing in with her soft moans and heavier breathing, only intensifying as my hand slid under her panties; my fingers already becoming damp after less than a moment of teasing her folds. Gently, I slid a finger inside, shifting again to kiss her lips as I began to move my fingers inside of her, having added a second finger after a moment. My lips once again found themselves at her neck as I could feel her pulse pounding beneath her skin, beneath my kisses. "S-Senpai, please don't tease me anymore."

Pulling my hand away, her panties were quickly discarded, and I looked down at her, her eyes filled with a mixture of lust and love, tenderness and desire as she licked her lips in anticipation. I leaned down, giving her another passionate kiss as I prodded her with the tip of my cock, slowly at first but sliding into her with a single thrust. Her arms wrapped around me as our hips met, and she was wearing the most content smile on her face as I began to move my hips. I kissed at her neck, under her ear, biting hard enough to leave marks on her skin as she moaned under me.

"You feel amazing," I moaned, feeling her fingernails dragging down my back, "P-Please tell me if I'm hurting you."

"N-No, you're fine, please keep going, Senpai," She moaned, her back arching as I continued, thrusting harder into her, trying to reach as deep inside of her as I could with each fluid motion of my hips. Mash just kept moaning 'Senpai' over and over again, the bed creaking slightly from our motions. I couldn't help but admire every inch of her at this moment; her flushed cheeks, slender neck dotted with bite marks, her collarbones, her plump, round breasts bouncing with each and every thrust I made.

"M-Mash," I could feel it coming again, not as quickly as last time, thankfully, "I-I'm going to cum soon."

She nodded, "Please f-fill me up, Senpai." With her blessing, I continued, thrusting harder into her making her squirm beneath me, her moans more intense than before, "I-I feel like I'm going to go crazy if you keep this up!"

Faster, harder, her moans stifled with deep and loving kissing, Mash was being completely pampered and loved at this moment, her back arching as she was becoming more and more overwhelmed by these sensations rippling through her, which enticed me to continue thrusting until I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"M-Mash, here it comes!"

In what seemed like perfect timing, I gave one last thrust into her before releasing again, Mash's fingernails once again digging into the skin of my back as her own climax ripped through her body, seeming to come in several smaller waves with each subsequent burst of thick, hot seed inside of her. We stayed there for a moment, panting, sweating, showering each other in soft, gentle kisses.

"Mash?" I spoke up, laying under the blankets after we cleaned up, rolling over to face her laying next to me.

"Hm?" She sleepily replied, smiling softly when I took her hand again.

"I love you."

"Hehe, I love you too, Senpai."


End file.
